


But You're Cute This Way ( Erisol)

by Midnighttears



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, M/M, blueberry inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnighttears/pseuds/Midnighttears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eridan gets some magic gum, he makes the mistake of sharing it with Sollux</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thii2 wa2 a bad iidea

It was taking forever for Eridan to get home. Where was he? What was he doing? WHAT WAS TAKING HIM SO LONG?! " Sol, I'm home now" called Eridan. FINALLY it took him HOW long?! Eridan opened Sollux's door with a happy grin, " Sol guess what I got." Eridan said happily. " II have no IIdea." Sollux said. " Magic....gum." Eridan said happily. " E.D II don't really liike gum though" Sollux said a bit down. " Look if you don't like it, I'll havve it too" Eridan said holding up not one but TWO sticks of the gum. " Fiine" Sollux sighed slightly rolling his eyes. " Yay!" Eridan cheered happily." Eridan opened one of the gum wrappers and was about to feed it to Sollux. " Ready, say ahh..." Eridan said happily lowering his eyes. " ERIDAN GET YOU'RE ASS DOWN HERE" called none other than Karkat. "Crap, ok I gotta see wwhatvver Kar wwants, you go ahead and chew it and tell me howw it is wwhen I get back, ok?" Eridan said. " Fiine." Sollux sighed again. Eridan left Sollux's room and closed the door behind him. "2hiit, II really don't want two do thii2" Sollux groaned. Sollux then popped the gum in his mouth and chewed it. As Sollux chewed it more and more the flavors changed. Once a blueberry flavor taste came apon him, Sollux swallowed it. " Well that wa2... weiird." Sollux said to himself. Sollux grew bored of staring at his ceiling and decided to go tell Eridan about the gum. Sollux walked past mirror when he saw something 'weird'. There was something on his nose and it was blue. " what the f**k?" Sollux questioned. He tried to rub it of but it wasn't working instead it was spreading quickly. " oh my god, HEY UM... E.D CAN YOU COME HERE?" Sollux yelled with fear in his voice. " Ya hold on!" Eridan responded. Sollux watched himself turn blue as now his shirt and arms were blue, along with his horns. " E.D II NEED HELP LIIKE NOW!" Sollux yelled again. " OK, OK IMMA COMIN!" Eridan called back. Sollux realized he was completely blue including his clothes. Just then Sollux felt like he ate too much, heck the feeling of being full went to being painful. Eridan was trying to get to Sollux's room asap, then he heard Sollux scream in pain. At this point Eridan was running just to get to Sollux. Eridan opened the door " Sol, are you ok, you sound like your in paaaaaa" Eridan's jaw dropped and stopped right in the middle of his speech to see Sollux on the floor holding his stomach. Wait why was he blue? Sollux looked up at Eridan who was a blushing mess, he was blushing a dark shade of violet. But just then Sollux saw something he only saw once, Eridan's gills went up, OH GOD how the hell was he turned on by this?


	2. You're more cute this wway Sol!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the gum keeps making Sollux grow Eridan seems to really like the changes.

" S-S-S-Sol you're blue" Eridan stuttered. " NO 2HIIT, E.D II NEED HELP N-NOW" Sollux said in pain. Eridan got an idea and sat beside Sollux and started rubbing his stomach. " Is it feelin any better?" Eridan asked. " Well a liittle but II stiill feel II'm goiing to explode." Sol said in minor tears. Eridan knew how painful Sollux felt, heck his gut look painfully big. Eridan also noticed Sollux was tears, I guess it hurt that much and it would usually take a lot to make Sollux cry. " Don't wworry Sol it's gonna be ok." Eridan said leaning in to kiss Sollux's tears. Suddenly they both heard a noise that sounded like a small object hit the floor. " WWhat wwas that?" Eridan questioned quickly pulling away from Sollux. " That would be my button." Sollux said sounding less like he was in pain and more in relief. " You feel better noww?" Eridan asked. " Actually ye2, iit feel2 more liike a warm balloon iin2iide of me iin2tead." Sollux said. Eridan could help but to want to feel Sollux's growing gut. " Sol can I lay on top of you? " Eridan questioned. " II gue22." Sollux mumbled. Eridan got a huge grin and he got on top of Sollux. " Hey Sol you WWERE right, your gut does feeling like a wwarm balloon." Eridan said quite happily. Eridan started to stroke Sollux's stomach gently, which made Sollux moan heavily. Eridan let out a minor giggle, he liked it when Sollux moaned. As Eridan continued to lay stomach first on Sollux he realized Sollux's hips were fading into more of a round shape rather than his usual skinny hips. HECK he was starting to feel more and more like a blimp rather than his usual toothpick shape. " Sol you're gettin cuter and cuter as you groww y'knoww." Eridan said making swirling stroking on Sollux's stomach with at the same time his gills went up again. Sollux blushed and made a small smile and looked towards the ground. Eridan's smile faded and instead he looked a bit shocked. " Sol, is it me are you're arms chubbier than last time?" Eridan asked. " Well iif II cra2hed through the floor II wouldn't be 2urprii2ed eiither." Sollux said in a slightly angered tone. Eridan giggled a little bit and went back to making the swirling stroking motion. After a few minuets Eridan stopped stroking and had that surprised look again. " Why diid you 2top 2trokiing?" Sollux questioned. " I think you'vve stopped growwin." Eridan said poking Sollux's tummy. " Well II thiink II've reached my liimiit." Sollux said sounding a bit sleepy. " Hey... E.D two que2tiion2." Sollux said. " WWhat is it Sol?" Eridan asked. " One, do you have a weiight kiink or 2omethiing and two, how long am II goiing to 2tay liike thii2?" Sollux asked. " WWell yes I havve a kink and you'll probably be like this until you get a good night's sleep or somethin." Eridan replied. "Well II'm goiing to bed, well... 2orta, you're welcome to 2leep on me iif you want." Sollux welcomed. " Really?" Eridan questioned. Sollux nodded with a shy smile on his face. " You're the best Sol!" Eridan said happily. " Good niight E.D." Sollux whispered. " Night Sol" Eridan replied as both of them slowly drifted to sleep.


	3. I'd 2ay you were cuter than me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sollux wants to say good night to Eridan he catches Eridan trying to chew the gum.

Sollux woke up slowly to see Eridan was on top of him, just like last night. " ~Eriidan... are you awake at all?~" Sollux asked. Eridan just rubbed against Sollux's chest in a nodding format. " ok, then get off me." Sollux said trying stand up since he was back to his normal self. Eridan just shook his head no, he must still be trying to sleep because his eyes were still closed. "E.D, II'm back to my normal 2elf you know." Sollux said still trying to get Eridan off of him. Eridan's eyes snapped open and sat up quicker than you could count to three. " WWHAT?! No... NO!" Eridan said in a saddened tone. " No? What do you mean 'no'?" Sollux asked " You wwere like a precious treasure while you were a blueberry." Eridan said sadly looking down and away from Sollux. "Don't worry E.D II'll make iit up to you toniight II promii2e." Sollux said sitting up. "Ok, fine." Eridan said trying to sound a little happier.   
-Time skip-  
Sollux was walking to Eridan's room hoping Eridan would give him an idea of how to make it up to him for not lasting as long as he really wanted. It was late at night and Sollux hoped that making it up wouldn't mean going through last night again. As much as Sollux liked Eridan's company, he didn't really like being swelled up. Sollux opened Eridan's door to see him holding something thin, small, and white. Wait a minuet...THAT WAS THE GUM HE GOT FOR BOTH OF THEM! " E.D what the HELL are you doiing?!" Sollux asked in shock. Eridan's eyes widened and quickly hid the gum behind his back. " Nothin Sol." Eridan said shakily. " E.D are you tryiing to iinflate your2elf?!" Sollux asked. Eridan started to get in a cold sweat, he wrapped himself in his cape. " WWhat if I am?" Eridan said embarrassed of himself. Sollux then got an idea and a smug and slightly seductive look on his face. " Then II would want my mate2priite to be my preciiou2 trea2ure" Sollux said happily using his psionics to leavitate the gum to him. Eridan started to become a blushing mess, this usually happened when Sollux was dominate towards him. " Um... I guess if you wwant to then ok." Eridan said giving a shy smile. Sollux let out a small giggle and pinned Eridan to the ground. " Now...2ay ahh" Sollux said moving the stick of gum towards Eridan's mouth. Eridan closed his eyes and opened his mouth. When Sollux put the gum in Eridan's mouth Eridan opened his eyes again and chewed it. Eridan swallowed it and Sollux noticed a little patch of blue on Eridan's nose. " Hehe, now let the gum do iit'2 magiic." Sollux giggled. After Eridan turned completely blue Eridan's gut began to swell. Sollux began to rub Eridan's gut, just in case his gut was sore. " 2o what'2 iit feel liike?" Sollux asked. " Really good, it feels all tingly and stuff." Eridan said. Suddenly Sollux got hit with Eridan's button. " OW, E.d II thiink you're button came off!" Sollux said in minor pain. Eridan couldn't help but to giggle. Eridan seemed to swell a lot faster than Sollux. " By god E.D how fast are you filling up?" Sollux questioned. By now Eridan's shirt was pulled up at least half way. " A lot faster than you." Eridan said with confidence. Eridan was starting to look more like a blimp than his usual skinny self. " Hey Sol, can I have a tummy rub?" Eridan said wanting the attention. Sollux got that dominate smirk again. " Maybe iif you beg for iit I will." Sollux teased. Eridan sighed but the beging would be worth it, he just knew it. " Oh master Sol, how I beg for you're wwonderful tummy rubs" Eridan said trying to sound as desperate as possible. Sol giggled a little, he loved being dominate over Eridan, especially when he wanted something. " As you wi2h" Sollux said calmly and seductively. Sollux made the same swirling stroking motion Eridan did to him. Eridan moaned happily, it felt really calming and nice. Then Sollux noticed something, Eridan's limbs were getting chubby and sinking in. " Hey E.D, you're limb2 are kiinda chubby." Sollux said wanting to poke them. Heck Eridan's gut was bigger than Sollux now, and Sollux felt like he was on a freaking blimp. " E.D for god'2 2ake you won't 2top growiing." Sollux said moving his hand up and down Eridan's stomach. " Is that good?" Eridan questioned. " well...ya, you look really f***iing cute." Sollux said nuzzling into Eridan. Eridan couldn't help but to smile. " Sol, am I your precious treasure?" Eridan questioned. " Of cour2e why wouldn't you be?" Sollux responded. Eridan's gills went up, and Eridan couldn't help but to purr a bit. " Sol, I think I've stopped growing" Eridan said in a bit of disappointment and sounded a bit sleepy. " Aw, do2e my prec2iiou2 blueberry want two 2leep." Sollux asked. " Eridan nodded. " Well then, II gue22 thii2 ii2 good niight then." Sollux said giving Eridan one last belly rub before both of them drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally over

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I even create this?!


End file.
